fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bors
Bors (ボールス Bōrusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is a rather easygoing knight from House Ostia, who was assigned to Roy's party when the war started, as commanded by Lilina. He is Wendy's overprotective older brother and was also the boss during the tutorial, helping Roy together with Cecilia and other Ostian soldiers with his training. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapters 16 and 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |30% |30% |40% |50% |35% |10% |} Promotional Gains Knight to General (Knight Crest) *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +3 *'Luck:' +0 *'Defence:' +4 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Weapon Rank' Lance +1, Axe Mastery E Supports *Astore *Lilina *Ogier *Wendy *Bath Overall Bors has the advantage of an earlier join time then Bath or Wendy, and unlike most knights, his speed is his highest offense growth. However, his Strength and Skill are rather low, though they can be compensated with a good support, preferably Lilina, Ogier, or Bors' younger sister, Wendy. His low mobility can be troublesome since Binding Blade has fairly large maps, so he may have trouble reaching the action if he is not being rescued. Bors' durability early on is actually not very good due to a large number of enemies using axes and his low avoid. His accuracy can also be less than desirable, and his low speed base lets him double nothing until his speed growth kicks in. This means that Bors is actually quite troublesome to use early on compared to Knights from other games. With low movement as well as shaky combat, Bors will take quite a bit of work in order to be competent. He has a triangle attack with Bath and Wendy, but their low movement makes it harder to do than others. Overall he is the least useful of your starting units, but he does have some potential if you are willing to work for it. Quote Battle Quote in Tutorial Death Quote Possible Endings *'Bors - Impregnable Knight' (鉄壁の重騎士 Teppeki no jū kishi) Bors returned to Ostia to help rebuild his ravaged country. His kind-hearted nature allowed him to unite the divided people once again to bring back harmony and prosperity to Ostia. Etymology Sir Bors is a character in Arthurian legend that appears later in the tradition. He is Lancelot's cousin, nephew to Lancelot's father Ban of Benwick and, according to Sir Thomas Malory's "La Mort d'Arthur," one of the three knights who succeed in finding the Holy Grail. The other two, Percival and Galahad, are virgins, but Malory states that Bors had relations once and has a son, Elian le Blank (XVI.VI); many of Bors' temptations before the companions unite and find the Grail have to do with avoiding temptation. When they find the Holy Grail, Galahad dies and is borne into heaven, and Percival becomes a hermit in the Holy Land and dies a year later; at that time, the Grail disappears from the earth and Bors returns to England, where he stood with Lancelot's faction during the civil war between Lancelot and Gawaine that began over the former's affair with Guinevere and Gareth's subsequent death, and which ultimately resulted in the destruction of Arthur's kingdom. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Bors landed 53rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Gallery File:Bors.png|Bors' portrait in Binding Blade. File:Bors as a knight.JPG|Bors as a Knight in Binding Blade. File:Bors as a General.JPG|Bors' static battle sprite as a General with a lance in Binding Blade. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Playable characters